Seize The Day
by Micheal Rumore
Summary: On January 14, 1955 a brilliant plan is hatched up by the heads of SMERSH to trigger war between two coutries. Rated R for violence, swearing and sexual content.
1. Part One: Cargo Of Death

Note: The villainous Soviet organization mentioned in this book is not fiction and at one time had existed as the most secret 

Note: The villainous Soviet organization mentioned in this book is not fiction and at one time had existed as the most secret department in the Soviet government. That organization is SMERSH. SMERSH stands for Smeirt Spionam- Death To Spies. The only fictional account of them in this story is their plot. General G. and Colonel Nikitin are real people that once lived and were agents of SMERSH.

Seize The Day

Part 1:

Cargo Of Death

1. 

In some places everyday is killing day. Take The U.S.S.R. for example. At least the Soviet government each year, not a great loss to them, kills 1,000,000 of their people. There was one department that was mostly responsible for these deaths. That department was SMERSH, a contraction for Smiert Spionam, "Death To Spies". And the department within SMERSH most responsible for these deaths was department 2, in charge of Operations and Executions. This was the branch where the meeting between top agents of SMERSH was being briefed by General Grubozaboyschivok[known by them mostly as General G.] in Moscow. General G. was dark and had a clean-cut face. He also had a 3-inch scar down his right cheek.

"As you know comrades," General G. spoke aloud with his deep Russian accent," We are about to attempt something that has never been attempted before. An operation that will require precise planning and perfect responses. We are attempting to provoke war between the United States of America and the United Kingdom, two of our most bitter enemies. It has taken decadent planning and expenses, but we have it all planned out. What we will do is attack an important area in the United States under the United Kingdom's name, without warning of course. We will then attack the United Kingdom under the United States name. We have built weapons resembling the technology we obtained from our spies in each government to make our attack look authentic. After the attack is made, both governments will blame the other and if necessary will continue the attacks until war is broken out. We can then drink a toast!"

General G. was interrupted by Colonel Nitikin of the M.G.B. , "But Comrade General, what happens if during the second attack we are caught off guard by the American or British navys'?"

General G. replied, " Do not overwork yourself with such mediocre scenarios. We have planned the operation so carefully we are positive there are no flaws in it. Our equipment will attack successfully and return home successfully!"

Colonel Nikitin interrupted again, "And who have you assigned the planning to?"

" I have assigned the operation planning to comrade General Jeremy Vivrelecu , he is also seeing that no one catches on to our scheme. Coincidentally, he is working on the assignment now. He is carefully choosing who will assist him in the operation."

***

In Jeremy Vivrelencu's eye only the best could possibly work with him. Vivrelencu was currently 36 and was born in Turkey and was raised there until he was 22 and had requested to work for the Russians. He believed strongly with the Russian's beliefs. He ended up working in SMERSH. The agents of SMERSH were impressed by Vivrelencu's knowledge and he quickly soared to higher positions. He now needed 2 partners in planning for the operation and had brought upon a meeting for any SMERSH agent that thinks he can fulfill his needs. He had no preference for partners, only that they are capable of doing what had to be asked for. Vivrelencu looked around the plywood table, and then into the eyes of each of the 9 SMERSH agents requesting to be partners. They all looked fit enough for the job, but He knew so well that sometimes with fitness lacks brains. He raised his hand signaling that he wanted silence so he can speak.

"Comrades," spoke Vivrelencu with his deep, husky voice, "You are all here because you wish to become a partner in planning. I have looked at all of your work records, and am very happy with most of them. However, I hope you all understand the responsibility that comes with this job. You may be killed. You may have to kill. It depends in the situations. You are also my bodyguard. You will obey my commands. If failure comes you will be liquidated! Now, Unfortunately, I am only required 2 of you. Now, I have chosen from you, the 2 that, judging by your work record are the smartest, toughest and fittest. I will read those names aloud now. My choices are Jacques Fransisco and Perry Hoseden. Now the 7 of you were not chosen thank you for your time today, but now you must leave us." The 7 disappointed agents stood up, bowed to Vivrelencu, and walked out the door. "Now with you 2 I would like to stress to you the full details of the plan and what work you will be required to do!" He grinned and sat back in his chair. 

2.

"Comrades", Vivrelencu continued, "You will first be responsible for choosing the targets of our attacks. You will show them to me and I will approve or disapprove them. I expect the targets to be highly needed, but will ensure that our battle equipment come back safely. You will first choose our American target. Then you will choose a target in England. Any questions?

Jacques Fransisco stood up, "Comrade Colonel, when do you expect our decisions done by?"

"No longer than 3 days from now I will expect the American target, 3 days after that the target in Great Britain. Any more questions?"

There were none, so Vivrelencu sent them off for their work and lit a cigar. He got up, walked out of the meeting room, and saw General G. talking to another SMERSH agent. Vivrelencu walked up to him and said, "Comrade General, I have chosen the 2 men fitting of my needs."

"That is good news Comrade," General G. replied, "But who have you chosen, may I have their names?"

"The French, Jacques Fransisco, and the Italian, Perry Hoseden, both very fitting. They should be beginning their planning right now. We shall have the decision in 3 days, then the decision for the attack on Great Britain in 3 days after that, and then they will work on secondary targets, in case war is not broken out yet. All according to plan!"

General G. was astounded, "You have exceeded my expectations! Good work, if you keep up this kind of progress, there is nothing that can stop us!"

Vivrelencu knew the compliment was coming, as it always did and said, "Thank you Comrade General!" he turned around and walked down the hall to his office. He sat down and lit another cigar. He sat staring into space for many moments, thinking. Was there anything else he could take into the plan? He had partners. He had an army. He had a spy in Britain, A woman, Maryann Amandi. Not only was she in Britain, but also was included in the British government. She can destroy any leads on the case. The plan seemed foolproof. Was there any weakness? That question had been rattling in his mind ever since the operation had started. So far every weakness he had come across was either fixed or patched up so that it is easily recoverable. There was one weakness hat could not be patched up. The weakness that once the Americans blame the British, besides the US themselves, the USSR is the only other place in the world capable of creating the war equipment and may investigate. There were many of their spy's that they could send, but there was one that would be no doubt the best choice. James Bond, an enemy of SMERSH. He had already caused much trouble in their organization. Already killed many of their operatives. There Negro contact in Jamaica, Mr. Big, was killed by Bond. Hugo Drax had backing from the USSR to destroy Britain with a rocket but was stopped by Bond! That was the last we heard of him. If he gets assigned to this mission, we must put in an effort to kill him!

3.

Jacques Fransisco sat down and spoke to Perry Hosedon, "So what are your first choices?"Hosedon took out a pencil, "My first choice would be Miami, Florida. That would be difficult to approach though, but we may be able to plan a route. My second choice would be the Coast of California, a very big loss of life. Of course there is also Texas, and I don't think it would be hard to set a route there, only a very long travel. About 5 days. And the Americans will lose many lives, a bad loss to them."

"We have both made an alike decision, Texas. I also believe it is the easiest place to approach safely and cause a great loss to the Americans. That will be our choice, unless you have any objections?"

"No, that is very suitable", Hosedon said stiffly," But now we must plan a route to get there."

"I agree", Fransisco took the map and the pencil, and shaded in the target area of the Texas coast. He examined it for a few moments and said; "I think Murmask is a suitable starting point, over Sweden, around Europe, to northern South America, along the Mexican coast line, to Texas. Of course we will be far enough from England, South America and Mexico to keep out of sight. Like I said before, about a 5-day sail. Now that we've got the basic outline done we must have General Vivrelencu approve our work."

Hosedon was realizing that Fransisco and him would work very well together. They shared the same thoughts in the plan. Very similar minds! They walked out of the room and looked around for General Vivrelencu. Hosedon walked up to the main desk and asked, "Where is Comrade General Vivrelencu today?"

The clerk replied, "Oh, I believe he is in his office Comrade, You can use the phone to call him if you want."

"Thank you", Hosedon and Fransisco said in unison. Hosedon got to the phone first and typed in the number of Vivrelencu's office. " Hello Comrade General, we have set the target and the basic outline of the route. Target Texas; Go from Murmask, around Europe, To Northern South America, along the coast of Mexico. Of course we will be far enough away from each coast not to be noticed, discluding Texas. Then the ships, planes and equipment will arrive home safely. Very well comrade, that will be satisfactory! Good-bye!" he looked at Fransisco, "If tomorrow we can have the coordinates set, then the next day after that we can start sending out the battleships. He has asked that you stay with him while I go on one of the battleships for the assault."

Fransisco grinned, "We have done well my friend!"

4.

It was January 17, 1955 at exactly 6:31:56 A.M. aboard the "Carpe Diem", the main and biggest of the 3 battleships created to imitate the British's. Everything was perfect from the appearance to the British flag hanging on the masts. That was also the same with all the other battleships and aircraft. The aircraft was residing in the hold, and about 3 hours away from target they will be released. The battleships contained 8 torpedoes each, enough to blast away the coastline, while the aircraft would fly into a small area out of reach of the battleships and attack it with machine guns and missiles. The whole attack will last only around 5-10 minutes and then they would turn back, giving the American army no time to strike back. Genius, thought Hosedon, every weakness considered and patched! The plan had to be foolproof or none this time and money would have gone into it! Only one known weakness in the plan! One! What are the chances that one weakness will pull apart the plan? We need not worry of it! War will break out and we can smoke a cigarette and laugh at the dumbfounded countries fighting each other!

Hosedon was obviously a confident person. He walked on deck, leaned over the railing and looked into the stars, nothing but water all around him. We should be sailing over Spain, Hoseden thought, if we keep this time we may be at target earlier than expected. He searched into the morning darkness for the other battleships. All looked good for the starboard ship. He strolled to the port side to check that ship. All well there too. Crew having a drink, getting ready for duty, nothing could be better. He pulled out and lit a cigarette, his first of the day, and inhaled a deep breath. Nothing could suit him more than watching the sunrise over the sea whilst smoking a cigarette. Just imagine, they were passing by a whole continent and nobody knew they were there. 

Hosedon stood there for the next 10 minutes, watching the sun slowly rise from the sea, the wake-up call to the rooster, who is the wake-up call for the human. It is strange how such things tie in like that. He then wondered why Vivrelencu had chosen himself over Fransisco. Maybe he was arranging Fransisco as his bodyguard and him as a planner. Or it could be some unknown circumstance not worth thinking over. Now 75% of the sun was emerged from the greenish-blue water. How beautiful the sun looked rising from the water. The sunrise was the inspiration for the ship's name, which means "Seize The Day". Surely, upon arrival to Texas they will seize the day with their attack! Hoseden thought of another advantage of war between two countries, whilst they fight us Soviets can sit back in our chairs and research a some lethal technology! The USSR in time will become the leading world power! Hosedon decided to quit dreaming of their success until their success came. It would be hard for him though, as he was a very imaginative person. His thoughts were rather limited though, as he saw every perfect plan as a success, but each plan requires a great amount of duty to be pulled off right. Many foolproof plans in this world had been spoiled. Just like when Mr. Big was killed in Jamaica, perfect planning and work was still thwarted. And by none other than Bond! There were many ways of getting back at these countries, and this plan he was embarked on was one of them!

Now that morning had come, Hosedon threw his cigarette overboard and headed for the galley for some breakfast. One is hungry when he has only slept 5 hours! He ordered some iced orange juice, 5 strips of bacon, and a bowl of scrambled eggs. He lit his second cigarette of the day while waiting for his breakfast to be made.He kept dreaming of the day of the attack. He noticed his mind had been focused to one thing for the past few days. He told himself to loosen up and relaxe. His breakfast came and he gulped down half of his orange juice instantly. It was a bad habit many men had of gulping down most of their drink before eating a bite of their main course. He folded one of the strips of bacon in half and stuffed it into his mouth. How good it tasted, crisp and warm! He stabbed his fork at the scrambled eggs as if he were an Indian trying to spear a buffalo! It was warm and soggy, just how he liked it! They must have hired a good collection of cooks for this vessel! He folded another piece if bacon and ate it down. He lifted his fork for another bite of scrambled eggs. This was the life! Andwhile he sat here eating, death was slowly approaching Texas. The battleships both were carrying large amounts of death each! He laughed at the thought and bit a chunk of egg off his fork.


	2. Part Two: A Breath Of Fresh Death

Part 2:

Part 2:

A Breath Of Fresh Death

5.

January 20, 1955, 5:45 A.M. Only about 45 minutes till the raid. The planes had just taken off.Hosedon took another cigarette[His 35 in the last two days] , drew the smoke deep into his lungs, and puffed it out through his nostrils. He strolled down to the captain's quarters. "All torpedoes clear? No problems?", he asked the captain.

"As of now, no problems. Everything going exactly to plan. No sign of any problems from any of our fellow ships. I shall alert you, Comrade, if any problems arise!"

Hosedon was satisfied. He bowed thanks and walked out of the quarters. He could here the buzz of the planes circling above him. 5 minutes now! This would be a memorable day in Hosedon's life! Would he get promoted for completion? Will he get a medal? Only time can tell. He was pleased of his voyage and would certainly compliment the crew and the cooks. Usually around this time he would be hungry, but not this morning. Excitement overthrew his hunger. It is strange how one cannot eat when excited, none the less sleep. His lack of sleep showed greatly in the purple lines under his eyes. He could see the Texas coast now! Not much longer! Bigger and bigger the coast was becoming. Torpedoes ready. Aircraft ready. Range affirmative! Now was the moment of truth! The condos and beach houses will soon wake up to the morning bell of terrorism! The aircraft was ahead of the ships however and had already begun dropping the missiles. First torpedo away! A great noise explosion of screams and destruction rang the morning air. Hosedon smiled from deck and took a breath. Ah, a breath of fresh death! That one torpedo had destroyed a long area itself! 2 More torpedoes launched! Another horror of screams were drowned out by the explosion. The aircraft looked as if it had already completed it's objectives and was heading back. Soon they had stayed too long. They had to turn back before the Military takes action. The last finishing touches had been done, a British flag engraved into the sand. There was not much left of the beach but rubble, fire, and dead bodies. It didn't look as if many survived the attack. Mission Completed! A tear of joy streaked down Hosedon's cheek. Like he had said before, brilliant! He ran down to the captain's quarters. 

"Okay now! Full throttle, 22 knots, just get the hell out of here as fast as you can. We'll stop for the aircraft later, they will follow us until low on fuel. We have succeeded my friend, now just get us home safely. I'm sure there are rewards waiting for you back home!"

The captain's self-asteem had indeed risen with that compliment and had encouraged him even further to get home quickly. He sent a radio signal saying to turn around and race out of there at 22 knots, full speed. 

Hosedon was busy with his report. He wrote: EVERYTHING WENT SMOOTHLY STOP TEXAS COAST BLOWN TO SHREDS STOP NOT MANY SURVIVERS SIGHTED STOP VOYAGE MOST PLEASANT STOP HIRED A GOOD CAPTAIN, CREW AND COOK STOP WILL SET UP THE TARGET IN THE U.K. UPON ARRIVAL STOP.

6.

James Bond walked opened the red door leading into M.'s office. He didn't know why he was being called there so suddenly or why he needed to hurry. The only instructions that were assigned to him were to get to headquarters immeadiatly .Moneypennywas at her desk with a thick stack of paperwork at her desk. She looked up and turned on the intercom leading to M.'s office, "007 is here, sir.[She switched off the intercom] James! You better head in now! I hear its something big!"

Bond nodded and slipped into M.'s office. M. was overviewing a dark brown cardboard folder. 

"007, come in and sit down. No time for a cigarette today, I'm afraid. Something tragic has happened. A Texas beach was attacked by warships and planes this morning. They say the attackers declared the attack under Britiain's name, but we had nothing to do with it. They threaten war if the attacks continue. It was a very big loss of life. We've been wondering where an attack like that can be planned and brought off. I've assigned various countries to the other Double-Os. I've assigned you to the USSR. The only other countries being investigated are Germany and Japan. We have a good partner for you on this assignment, a SMERSH defecter. Very reliable."

Damn, how could this happen. Wouldn't they have caught the attackers before they did any massive damage? "Sir, was the appearance of the warships identical to ours?"

"Every possible aspect."

" And all of the warships and planes made a getaway?"

"Yes."

This was sick. The Americans need to step up their security a knotch. So they just disappeared, and now the ships are no where in sight. This was truly sickening. " And who is this contact?"

"A girl, her names Amandi, Maryann Amandi. Like I said, very reliable. She is already in the country. Make sure she remains safe. We don't want one of our good agents dieing. And do take care of yourself 007."

***

Bond had gotten booked on the first available flight to the USSR. Like always, Bond hated the food, service and movies the airlines had to offer. This time he tried as hard as he could to sleep through the flight and succeeded in just that in a few hours. He was starting to dream, he saw himself in a beach condo looking out off his balcony. 5 battleships were docked out over the beach. He watched in horror as planes swooped overhead, destroying the beach houses with gunfire. He watched parents being shot down trying to protect their children, who were soon killed also. He could smell ash in the air. Overwhelming noise clouded his brain. It was the noise of explosion. Bond was terrified, but felt as if he should find a way to help some of these innocent people. That was all changed however, as he soon focused his mind on his own life as a missile came from above and blew the condo Bond was residing in to shreds. He woke up in a gasp. He was panting and sweating heavily. It was only a dream, he thought. Damn, that must have been a horror to watch in person! Fortunately, there was only about 5 minutes left of the flight, and they would soon be landing in Moscow. Bond had to take commercial jet because the Soviets wouldn't let a private plane belonging to the British land on their soil. He had to take a fake passport and a fake name. His new name was Jack Sluggre and the girl was Ariel. They were posing as a couple about to write a novel, trying to find out about a couple of locations to base scenes in their novel.

Now onto the hotel, Mayann should be already in his room waiting. He rented a car, a red Honda Convertible, and stepped onto the pedals. This car was nothing compared to his Bentley at home! The way this steering wheel jams and the amount of force you had to apply to the pedals! There was no use whining over it though, as he was stuck with it, whining or not. He reached the hotel and took his 3 suitcases out of the car. As the revolving doors opened, he was greeted by a porter who took Bond's bags and carried them to his room. Bond stopped his walk and looked into an open room! A casino! He guessed he was going to go gamble tonight. Maybe earlier, if nothing came up. He continued his stroll up the blue carpeted staircase and followed the numbers on the doors until he found door number 51, his room. He knocked the door and was greeted by a woman's voice, "Who is it?"

"Bond. James Bond."

The door handle turned slowly and the door was opened. Standing there with the door open was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen in his life. She had small, blue eyes and her wide, rather sexy mouth. Her hair was dark golden brown, and shined in the light of the room. She looked very seductive in her blue dress. "Mr. Bond", she said, " I am Maryann Amandi. Nice to meet your aquantence."

She had very little accent, the little accent she had was Russian. "Nice to meet you too." He slipped into the room and Maryann closed it behind him. She had the radio on very softly and Bond enjoyed the soft song in the background of the room. Her dress twitched from side to side as she walked. It caught Bond's eye. She poured a glass of wine and sat down on a couch. 

"I expect you want to know our leads on the case. Well we have virtually no leads, except…," Her voice trailed off, "The there is a SMERSH General in the casino. Playing a bit of Baccarat I think. We should probably go check him out. His name is Jeremy Vivrelencu."

"That would be splendid. I'll give him a run for his money, maybe gain some while I'm at it. So that's the only lead?"

"I'm afraid so. Very shallow. We may be able to get a lead from this Vivrelencu, if we keep a good eye on him. We should head down there now, before he leaves."

"Yes, lets go"

7.

Bond had cashed in his Rupees and headed for the Baccarat table. Maryann's dress brushed against Bond's black shirt as he saw an empty seat at the Baccarat table. The banker was Vivrelencu. Bond sat down. It seemed that the stakes had gone too high for most of the players.

Vivrelencu said, "20,000 rupees."

Bond replied, "Banco."

Vivrelencu stared into Bond's eyes with his own dark, cold eyes. The dealer set out two cards for Bond and two for Vivrelencu. Bond had 5. There was a crucial decision. The turning point in Baccarat was 5. Should he ask for another card? If he got over nine he would lose. Bond made up his mind and asked politely for another card. A three! Bond layed out his natural eight. 

Vivrelencu threw his cards on to the table and spat out, "Seven". He hesitated for a moment and said coolly, "Suivi". He then stared at Bond. "I do not like losing. You see, I will win my money back!"

Bond said nothing and just waited for the dealer to pass out the cards once more. The dealer took another two cards out of the deck machine and handed them to each player. 

Vivrelencu's face lit up. His frown turned into a wide smile. He obviously had something good. "Eight!"

This didn't phase Bond at all. His face remained calm. "Nine!"

Commotion aroused over the table. Many onlookers envied Bond's skill and luck. Vivrelencu literally threw the casino chips at Bond and stood up. 

"Surely your not going to finish so early?", Bond said.

He made no change in direction, "Next time we meet, you will not be so lucky." He continued his course and was soon out of sight. Of course Vivrelencu knew who Bond was and why he was there. The whole game was a set-up, planned carefully by Vivrelencu and Maryann Amandi.

Bond retired from the game and picked up his chips. He had won 40,000 rupees that night and got to keep it all. He recouped with Maryann and told her, "I'm sort of suspicious of him. He said, 'when we meet'? Does that mean he knows we'll meet again?" 

"Me too", She replied, "I took a look at where he was going. To the restaurant. We should go eat and keep an eye on him."

"Your just too quick for me on this," Bond said. Maryann giggled briefly and smiled. Her cheeks that were a pale white turned into a rosy red. They walked past the red carpet into the restaurant. They were seated and Bond pulled the menu. He searched around for something he would like. When the waiter came he said in Russian, "A Vodka Martini on-the-rocks and a Seafood Portifino."

Maryann said, "I shall have the same" In a very good Russian voice.

They were seated in a booth directly above Vivrelencu. They kept a strict eye on him. He was seated at a red coushined booth with two blonde girls. The girls were huddled around him. A man with two mistresses! Must be a wealthy man. He was fiddling with the girls, almost flirting with them. Beastly man, Bond thought, and now what is he doing to those bitches? Vivrelencu started playing with the girls gaily. But they stopped when their food came and they all acted as if they had been sitting there patiently the whole time. They apparentally weren't saying much, only eating. Soon Their own food came and Bond took his mind off of Vivrelencu, and on to Maryann. She looked so beautiful under the dim lights. She ate politely and quietly, every once and a while straying to her drink and gulping down a sixth of it every time.

He looked deep into her green eyes and said, "You look beautiful under the lights."

She blushed, not knowing what to say. She just spat out, "Thank you." 

Vivrelencu was finished with his dinner and was heading out. Bond and Maryann had finished as well and were calling it a day. Bond paid the bill and escorted Maryann out of the restaurant. They walked up the staircase into their room. Once the door was closed Maryann leaped into Bond's arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.


	3. Part 3: Final Attempt

Part 3: Final Attempt

Part 3: Final Attempt

8.

The evening after the night full of sensual pleasure, Maryan snuck out of Bond's room. She had to meet up with Vivrelencu and set up a plan to kill Bond. She walked down the stairs, past the baccarat table, and into a small dark room with only a table and a man inside it. The man was Vivrelencu.

"Welcome Comrade, we need to kill Bond as soon as possible. I've got a warrant for his death., we must kill him tonight. I have carefully demised a plan for you to carry out, "Said Vivrelencu calmly. "I will get Hosedon to be with me on he balcony across from Bond's room. We will snipe him off, but we will need someone to lure him into the open. You will make love to him and lure him into the balcony. He will be picked off and your mission will be complete. Any questions?"

"No, there are none," replied Maryann. This would be a pleasure. She had much pleasure in making love to him last night and probably will enjoy it tonight too. It was fortunate of her to be picked for delightful duty. She said her goodbye to Vivrelencu and headed out the door. Bond was at the baccarat table. The banker, an old hairy man, looked ticked as he lost another match to Bond. Bond cashed out as he saw Maryann exiting. 

"Darling, what do you think we should do tonight?", Bond asked her.

"I think we should get dinner and head to our room. Got a surprise for you when we get there." She laughed. A surprise, hah! 

Bond and Maryann walked towards the restaurant, leaning over Bond's arm. She had to show tender lovingness as a suduction to Bond. They sat down and took a look at the menu. Bond ordered a Vodka for the two of them and took another look. Maryann announced that she wanted the Caviar and Bond ordered Beluga caviar for two. For e whole wait, she did nothing except to take small sips of her drink and stare into Bond's eyes. She wanted to look sexy, and the act was coming off quite well. He needed to be seduced, he needed to believe there is no other girl for him. Their caviar came and Maryann took a bite, not once looking away from Bond. None of them had the courage to say anything. Soon the caviar was none more than gone and the bill was paid. Bond and Maryann climbed the stairs that led to their room and locked the door behind them.

"Okay," Bond said,"Whats the surprise?"

"This", Maryann yelled out and quickly pulled off her shirt.

9.

Maryann smiled and walked up to Bond. She wrapped her bare arms around Bond and embaced. Bon felt her the tip of her left breast and squeezed it hard. She moaned softly at the touch of his hand. Such pleasure. She melted in his arms and fell onto the bed. Bond went onto the bed also and embraced with her. She moaned softly again. 

Outside, Vivrelencu was waiting. Hosedon was with him. Hosedon lifted a fairly large leather case and opened it. Inside lay a Sniper Rifle with a teloscopic lense. He mantled it and said to Vivrelencu, "I shoot when I see him open?"

"First chance you get!", yelled Vivrelencu tensly. 

Hosedon zoomed in to the room. He could see Bond and Maryann continuing their dance. From what he could see, it seemed as if they were both enjoying it. Maryann gapped open her mouth and groaned loudly, almost screamed, "Oh god!"

Hosedon smiled. Why doesn't he ever get chosenfor assignments such as these, he joked to himself. Bond continued exploring Maryann's body and stripped her down to being completely nude.Bond toyed with her, as she wanted Bond to make love to her fully. 

"Mmmmm…", she moaned. After about 15 minutes their lovemaking was over and Bond took a shower. How good Maryann was, Bond thought. It was definitely one of the best pleasures of his life. He regained consiousness of what he was doing and scrubbed himself down in the shower. Outside, laying on the bed, naked, Maryann pulled her gun from under the bed. She could take care of the job herself. Bond came out from the shower, almost fully dressed. Maryann said, "Please wait outside for me to put some clothes on."

"Accually," Bond replied, "I like you better this way!", Bond laughed and obeyed her, until near the exit to the balcony outside something caught his eye. Vivrelencu, with a sniper waiting for him. Bond walked back to the bed and puled his gun from under his pillow. He stood at an angle next to the sliding door so that he cannot be seen.he jumped out and shot Hosedon right in the gut. Hosedon limped and fell off the balcony. His gun went with him. Vivrelencu scrambled out of the way. 

"Drop the gun," said Maryann's voice behind him.

"What the Hell Mary!", Bond was wacked out.

"Shot the Bull-shit James. All this time I've been a double agent for SMERSH! We will attack Brittian from a station in Murmask! Now I will kill you and a war will start once we attack Brittain! Hahaha!"

"Goddam you," Bond yelled out. He was in love with this girl. He had thought she had been in love with him too. She must be a good actor, she had Bond going. This infuriated Bond. He must kill this girl. And the station for the assauls was Murmask, eh? If he suvived he could be he one to stop this war!

"Answer me one thing, James,", Said maryann anxiously," Did you enjoy making love to me or not? Tell me!"

"You had me going you Bitch. I had loved you, but now all I want is to kill you!"

She laughed, walked up to Bond, and kissed him. She brushed her naked body against him on purpose. It was a violent kiss and bidded Bond enough time to chop her across the neck. She gasped and pulled out her gun. Her slow aiming left Bond to be able to kick it out of her hand. She screamed," No!" and Bond crushed her head with his foot. She coughed up some blood. Bond grunted and delt her face a final blow to kill her. Silly bitch!

10.

Bond grabbed his gun and his keys and scrambled out of his room. He ran down the stairs pushing and shoving, and raced into the parking lot. His car was waiting for him. He hopped in and sped the wheel. He had to get to the airport and contact London. The engine was turned on and Bond started down the Soviet road. 

Vivrelencu was pissed. He opped into his car and prepared to follow Bond in a last dich effort to kill him. He drove fast, faster than the speed limit. His face was a cold frown and it wasn't going to change. He caught up with Bond and aimed his gun for Bond's head. He pulled the trigger. The bullet barely cracked through the window and fell limply into the backseat. Bond looked throught rearview mirror and recognized Vivrelencu's face. Bond hit the brake, ramming into Vivrelencu's car. He fell over, he was without a seat belt. He gained back focus and shot another bullet. It was easily dodged by Bonds movements in the car. Bond hit the bakes again, knocking Vivrelencu's car backwards. Vivrelencu got back on track after Bond had some open time to get away. A tunnel was coming up. Vivrelencu decided to smash Bond into the side of the tunnel. He hit the acceleration. The speedometer showed 120mph. The tunnel was nearer than ever and he turned on his headlights.

They were both in the tunnel. Vivrelencu's car rammed Bond's. Bond hit the accelerator backwards, hitting Vivrelencu's car. The force wasn't as strong as Vivrelencu's so Bond was pinned to the side of the tunnel. One more ram from Vivrelencu could mean Bond's end. 

Another car traveling the tunnel rammed into the side of Vivrelencu's car. The sheer force of the hit knocked out Vivrelencu. The car that rammed him flipped over onto Vivrelencu's car and crushed him to death. Bond kept his cold manner and was off again. Now there was nothing that could stop Bond from warning M. He was safe. And now even if they are unable to stop Russia's attack, war will not break out between the two countries with Bond's information at hand. Bond realized that he had done well. He had saved Brittain and the USA from war, although no one will probably ever know about or care of this event.

_________________

THE END


End file.
